The Penalty Game
by ShermanTheWorm
Summary: Chase challenges his wife Molly to a game. When she wins, she makes him do something utterly humiliating... but you know, that's what you get when you lose, right? Chase x Molly one-shot. Rated T for cursing and an...interesting dare.


**Hey guys! ShermanTheWorm hereee!XD Lol, so this one shot came into my mind randomly one day in history while watching a REALLY boring video about World War two. (I actually don't know where this story came from...) so I jotted it down in my little handy writing journal. Then some guy next to me started pestering me and telling me to let him read through my journal, and I was like HELL NO. Lol, he thought it was a diary...that's what everyone thinks... *sigh* But anyway this is a random humorous story about Chase and Molly after they're married. I'd say its my best one shot yet, but I say that about every one shot I write... hehe. SOOOOOOO I hope you enjoy it, and please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: ShermanTheWorm does not own Harvest Moon...:(**

**Oh and I'd just like to thank my beta reader LatteCurlz for helping me sooooo much! You're the greatest! *givess bigggg hug* lol thanks to you, this story is so much better than it used to be. THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**

* * *

The Penalty Game

"Okay. I think I know this one…it's cherry pie!" Molly shouted, smiling triumphantly. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Nope. Geez woman, you're married to a chef! You should know the difference between cherry pie and cranberry pie!" he said mockingly. Molly sighed dejectedly and pulled off her blindfold.

"You're cheating." She pouted sadly. Chase crossed his arms.

"No I'm not." He denied firmly, looking away from her. Molly smirked. She leaned over the table and flicked Chase's head.

"What the hell was that for?" Chase asked angrily as he gently prodded the spot she flicked.

"You lied! You changed the pies halfway through, didn't you?" she asked, angry but smiling.

"I did not." He said.

"Did too." She countered. Chase sighed.

"Fine, one more round. I won't cheat this time." He said. Molly's eyes widened.

"Ha! So you did cheat, huh?" she said. Chase smacked his forehead.

"Whatever." He said.

Molly smiled and tied the blindfold around her eyes once again. She heard Chase shuffle around the kitchen and get something out of the fridge. Then he came back to the table and set something down in front of her. He stood by her this time, making sure that she didn't cheat to get revenge.

"Go ahead." Chase said. Molly nodded determinedly and picked up her fork. Chase watched silently as she chewed and swallowed the forkful of food.

"Hmmmm…." Molly mumbled. She scrunched up her eyebrows in deep thought.

"It's strawberry cheesecake." Molly decided.

"You sure?" Chase asked.

"Definitely." Molly said firmly. Chase sighed.

"Fine, you win." He grumbled. Molly jumped out of her chair and did a fist pump to the air.

"Yes! In your face! I told you I knew some stuff about food too!" she shouted happily. Chase rolled his eyes at his over-excited wife.

"Alright, what do I win?" Molly asked as she began to untie her blindfold.

"You get a prize?" Chase questioned amusedly, leaning his head on one hand as he watched her struggle to untie the blindfold.

"Of course I do!" Molly said. "It's not a competition if there's nothing to be won at the end! You need to give me a prize of some sort." She concluded as she finally got the blindfold off.

"Well, what do you want?" Chase asked nervously, thinking of all of the things she could ask for.

"I have an idea. I'll write down ten things I'd like as a prize on cards, and you have to pick two when I hold them out to you!" she said happily.

"Should I be worried about this?" Chase asked.

"We'll see." Molly said evilly, rubbing her hands together.

Molly sat at her desk with ten blank cards in front of her.

"Okay…let's get started." She said to herself.

Card 1~ You must let Julius give you a makeover- makeup, hair, and clothes.

Card 2~ You must jump off the dock in Harmonica Town bare naked.

Card 3~ You must eat an entire meal made by Maya. Every. Last. Bite.

Card 4~ You must go see Jin and tell him insistently that you're pregnant.

Card 5~ You must cross dress as a girl for a whole day.

Card 6~ You must confess your undying love for my cow in front of the whole town.

Card 7~ You must act like a dog for a whole day, and do everything I say.

Card 8~ You must dance like Selena (or at least attempt to) at the bar when it's very busy.

Card 9~ You must tell every guy in the town that they look like a woman. (Don't get beat up)

Card 10~ You must sing everything you say and wear a female Viking outfit for a day.

Molly smiled evilly as she read over the cards.

"Chase! I'm done, time to choose my prize!" she said excitedly. Chase, who was reading on the couch, sighed and got up unwillingly.

"Alright. You just have to choose two of these ten cards, and you will have to do whatever they say on the back. No complaints or backing out." Molly said. "Promise?"

"Sure." Chase said. Molly held out the cards upside down. Chase reached his hand out and it hovered over the cards. Then it landed on the last card on the right. He tugged it out of her grasp. Then before he read it, he picked the one on the far left. He flipped them over and he instantly paled as he read them.

"Molly you are truly an evil woman." He said. Molly laughed.

"Which ones did you get?" she asked.

"These are freaking ridiculous. I can't do these things!" Chase complained.

"No complaining! Just tell me what you got!" Molly said. Chase showed her the cards and huffed.

He got cards four and five. Molly instantly cracked up when she read them.

"Y-you have t-to….do them!" she said in between laughs.

"No." Chase declined.

"Yes!" Molly said. Then she went over to him and kissed him, making him blush. "You'd look cute dressed up as a girl anyway!" she joked, looking at him impishly. Chase gave her a look and tickled her sides until she begged him to stop.

* * *

It was the next day, and Chase was looking at a frilly pink dress in front of him with a horrible sense of foreboding.

"Molly, I'll never forgive you for this." He said, looking over at his wife who was happily making pancakes.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't." she said amusedly. "Just get dressed, Chase."

Chase picked up the dress and started attempting to get it on. It took him about five minutes, and Molly was giggling behind his back as he struggled to get it on, cursing once or twice in the process. Then Chase unpinned his hair and let it fall into his eyes.

"How do I look?" he asked, turning to face Molly and holding out his arms. Molly giggled again and came over to him after turning off the stove. She got a tube of mascara off of her vanity and stood in front of Chase.

"To complete the look, you need mascara at least." She nodded sagely.

"You've got to be kidding me." Chase said.

"Nope! Stay still!" Molly said as she sat him on a chair and began applying the mascara. Once she had finished, she took a step back and admired her handiwork. Her eyes widened.

"Holy crap, Chase. You really look like a girl." She said, amazed. Chase frowned.

"I really despise you right now." He said.

Molly patted his head. "I know, honey, I know." She said. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Can I just get this over with?" he asked, totally pissed off.

"I guess. But remember; no half-assed acting! You have to act like you actually think you're pregnant! Only leave when Jin kicks you out!" Molly instructed him. Chase just grunted and got his shoes on.

"See you soon!" Molly said, walking over to kiss his cheek before he left.

"You're lucky I love you so much." Chase mumbled, blushing. Molly smiled.

"Love you too. Now go ahead!" she said.

* * *

And so Chase headed into Harmonica Town. He tried to sneak around, desperately attempting to avoid any people who would never let him live this down if they saw him…like _this_.

"Holy shit! Are you Chase's sister or something?" Chase heard a voice yell obnoxiously loud behind him. He silently wished for the death of whoever was behind him.

"Hey, wait!" the male voice yelled again, closer now. Chase quickened his pace, but he was no match for the hyperactive carpenter's son. Luke was now in front of him, staring at his face closely. Chase was so close to smacking the idiot's face.

"You look so much like Chase…you're like his freaking female clone!" Luke said excitedly. Chase sweat dropped. "I'm Luke! I have the most bestest axe skills of anyone around here!" Luke said, showing off his muscles. Chase rubbed his temples.

"So what's your name anyway?" Luke asked. Chase cleared his throat, and tried to talk in a girly voice so Luke wouldn't figure out it was really him.

"Umm…I'm Chassie." He said nervously. Luke smiled and began rambling on and on about random crap that just resulted in making Chase more pissed off.

"Well, nice to meet ya Chassie, but I've gotta get going. I've got to go use my awesome skills to get some lumber for Pops. See you!" he said, running in the other direction. Chase just shook his head.

"What an idiot." He mumbled.

Chase's sneakiness allowed him to get to the clinic without another problem. He sighed as he opened the door, mentally preparing himself for what he had to do now.

He pushed the door open.

"Doctor Jin! Doctor Jin!" Chase yelled in his girly voice, pretending to act frantic when he walked in. Jin came out of the back room and saw Chase dressed up like he was. Jin just stood there staring for at least two whole minutes. Then he shook his head.

"Ah, Chase…can I help you…?" he asked bewilderedly. Chase nodded eagerly.

"I think I'm pregnant!" he answered. At this, Jin gave him quite a strange look and told him to sit down on the patient bed.

"Is there something wrong Chase?" he asked again, not sure if Chase was mentally stable.

"Yes, Jin! I really think I'm pregnant!" he said. Jin nodded slowly.

"Uh huh…and what are your symptoms?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, I threw up at least five times this morning, I keep yelling at my wife and cat for no reason at all, and I feel something moving in my stomach!" Chase explained. Jin just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Chase, you know men can't get pregnant, right? It's physically impossible." He explained.

"But I am pregnant! I AM PREGNANT JIN! THERE'S A FREAKING BABY INSIDE ME!" Chase yelled, faking a major mood swing.

"No, you're not Chase. Settle down." Jin said calmly. He walked over to Chase and examined his face for a second with a serious look on his face. "Have you been drinking lately?" he questioned, heading back to his chair.

"I'M NOT DRUNK! YOU CAN'T DRINK ALCOHOL WHEN YOU'RE PREGNANT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A DOCTOR, YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS STUFF!" Chase yelled angrily, his face a sight of pure terror. Jin backed away a bit on his rolling chair.

"Chase, would you like to take a pregnancy test?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"HELL NO! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT? THAT'S DISGUSTING! I TOLD YOU, I ALREADY KNOW I'M PREGNANT!" Chase screamed loudly. Jin almost completely lost his cool, but breathed deeply and sipped some random hot herbal tea that appeared out of nowhere.

"Chase, you need to just calm down and-"

"JIN! JUST GIVE ME AN ULTRASOUND OR SOMETHING! I WANNA KNOW IF IT'S A BOY OR A GIRL! ACTUALLY, I BET IT'S TWINS!" Chase demanded, mentally dying from embarrassment. He was totally going to get his wife back for this.

"Chase, get out." Jin said, fed up. Chase was a friend of his, so he already knew that Molly probably had something to do with this.

"NOOOOOO! MY BABY NEEDS YOU!" Chase pleaded. The doctor then got a broom and start whacking Chase in the head with it until he got up and ran out the door screaming, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU EVIL DOCTOR!"

"And that's how it all went down." Chase concluded his recollection of his torture to his wife. Molly burst out laughing. She even cried a little.

"Oh, this was the best prize ever! I wish I could have video-taped it!" she said. Chase was slumped over in his chair, feeling totally and utterly defeated.

"You're not getting any desserts from me for a week." Chase grumbled. Molly gasped.

"You wouldn't." she said, dreading the very thought of not having Chase's wonderful pies for a week.

"I totally would." He said sternly, looking away from her and crossing his arms.

"B-but I'm craving pies! W-why would you d-do that?" Molly wept suddenly. Chase looked up at her teary eyes confusedly.

"Are you okay, Molls?" he asked nervously.

"I-I'm fine…" she said, wiping her tears slowly. Then she clutched her stomach and got a sour look on her face. "I take it back, I don't feel so good!" she moaned. She sped towards the bathroom and Chase instantly got up and followed her there. When he got to the doorway, he saw her hunched over the toilet, clutching her stomach and making awful retching noises. He went over to her and patted her back gently, trying to comfort her.

"Did you eat something bad while I was gone or something?" Chase asked worriedly when she finally sat up. Molly shook her head. "Maybe we should take you to Jin…even though I'd rather not see him at the moment…" Chase mumbled, still rubbing Molly's back comfortingly. Molly managed to giggle a little, albeit weakly.

"That would probably be a good idea…" she suggested quietly.

And so they headed back into town, Molly carefully balanced on Chase's back as he struggled to give her a piggy-back all the way there. They finally made it to the clinic and Chase slammed the door open. He quickly set Molly down on the patient bed in the back without Jin's instruction. Jin then came in the room, looking a bit bewildered.

"Ah, Chase. It seems you're back to your…normal self." Jin said, smirking. Chase grumbled obscenities under his breath.

"Jin, can you look at Molly? She suddenly started throwing up all over the place…" Chase, emotionally exhausted, said as he sat on a chair next on the side of the room. Even though he was so beat up, Jin could still tell his friend was distraught, so he nodded and went to work checking Molly's vital signs.

"Her pulse seems fine…" Jin mumbled to himself as he placed a stethoscope on her chest and back.

"But she's a bit warm. She has a slight fever." Jin told Chase, whose eyebrows scrunched up as he nodded. After Jin had checked all of the other signs and said she was okay, he told Chase to leave the room for a moment. Chase sulked out unwillingly.

Back in the checkup room, Jin handed Molly a box. "Take this to the bathroom over there. I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong with you." Jin smiled. Molly read what was on the box and she stared at it, shocked. Then her eyes got all teary, and she just knew. She had that feeling, deep inside of her. So she headed for the bathroom.

"Chase, come back in." Jin called out into the hallway where Chase paced back and forth, deep in thought. Chase immediately went back into the room to see Molly lying on the hospital bed, her eyes watery and a huge smile on her beautiful face. He looked at her questionably.

"This is probably the most ironic thing that has ever happened to me." Molly giggled as she held up a positive pregnancy test. Chase just stared at it, frozen in place. Molly waved him over. His eyes widened, Chase slowly made his way to her side.

"You're…you're pregnant? We're going to…have a kid?" Chase asked, stumbling over his words as he stared at the pregnancy test with the little plus sign on it and then staring at Molly's face. She was glowing.

"Yeah! We're gonna be parents! Can you believe it, Chase?" Molly said excitedly, her joy overflowing. Chase couldn't help but smile then. He placed his hand over her abdomen, his eyes now watering.

"Yeah…I can't wait to meet our kid." He said, looking and feeling like the happiest, proudest man on earth.

"Let's just hope your kid doesn't turn out to be a cross dresser like you, Chase." Jin deadpanned, smirking.

"Jin, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

**Jin, I'd watch your back from now on... lol I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading! PLease review and tell me if you liked it! :)**


End file.
